Machine
by JennyAndrade
Summary: Vanellope and Ralph discover a new character in the game Sugar Rush, but she is not what they think, and she will do anything to hide the truth.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kami, Kami Kaze, to be exact.

I am here in this arcade a long time, very long time, I've seen many games being launched and off, it's a shame that things like this happen, steady job at the arcade is a cool thing, I'm very lucky, well, I would, if I was part of this game.

I am a virus, just in case you wonder.

A virus of arcades, things like this are everywhere, but don't think I'm kind of a delinquent just because I'm not part of this game and have the ability to ruin it with a simple touch, I'm not like that, people from other games say that viruses never stop.

This is even true, there are viruses that can destroy entire games and then want to leave to another machine and do the same until they can not do this anymore.

But I'm not like that, don't want to destroy any game, any machine, yes I'm a virus, but that does not mean I want to end the life of other people in this game. Does not mean I'm a bad person.

I will explain things better, I'm here for a long time,in the Sugar Rush game, hidden in the most deserted part of the game, apparently inside a mountain made of chocolate with a cream topping on top. Every day I think about leaving, to go visit the place where people stay, watch the races, trying to socialize with someone, but it will not happen, they do not want a virus walking among them as if it were just another character in the game.

I was raised, like all other viruses, was generated by someone I just can not remember who is, was not a player out there, a kid the arcade that wanted to put a virus on one of the machines, was someone of here, of the game. Created me and put me here without a purpose, technically no memory, without anything.

Alone in a cave inside a mountain, having to fend for myself by myself, without being able to see what's out there.

One of the "wonders" of being me


	2. Chapter 2

Another day had passed, even living isolated from the rest of the game, I can still hear the noise outside, the cars running speedily and sounds out there in the arcade, children having fun.

I was in the cave (where I am every day), is not a large cave compared to the rest of the mountain, but at least it keeps me warm, I spent the day trying to explore the mountain, but it is too big, the only interesting thing I found was a tunnel in the cave that overlooked a lake of bubbling chocolate, nothing else.

When I heard a different noise, near the tunnel that went out of the mountain, which I closed with several pieces of chocolate when I found this place, technically I myself got stuck in here, but it was as if something was out there trying to break the wall.

- Come on Ralph! - A little voice said - You broke things bigger than this!

- Calm down kid! Is cracking, just a punch and break it all here - someone answered.

Someone was trying to get in, I was getting increasingly nervous, the positive side is that I could hide anywhere on the mountain, the poor would find the exit, then I could hear pieces of chocolate falling. With a bang the wall broke, the entire cave shook and I ran in panic into the tunnel from the lake of bubbling chocolate, I was not too far away, I stopped in the middle of the tunnel and I sat leaning against the wall.

- Why have you brought me right here? - Someone asked, apparently the one called Ralph.

- To you break that wall for me - the little voice said, looked like a girl, or a child.

- Okay, and what is this place?

- I do not know, reminds Diet Cola Mountain? I found it by chance, I found this place by accident as well, but needed someone who could break a wall for me to enter. Is it more of a bonus stage?

I heard the hurried footsteps of someone walking through the entire cave and shadows moving, yes I have points of light in that place, by the shadows I would say it was a little girl, my size, accompanied by someone stupidly bigger than her, incredibly large hands.

- Hey, it looks like someone's been here, has a lamp on the wall and some old packs of candy scattered on the ground - one of the great hands said.

- I know, stinkbrain - the girl replied - Hey! Is anyone there? Come out wherever you are!

For a moment, they stood there, standing in the middle of the cave, of course I would not leave the tunnel, got up slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, would try to hide in the lake of bubbling chocolate until they left, I walked back slowly, until it started.

I felt my body quiver and looked at my hands, divided into pixel jumping here and there and getting back to normal, shit, I hate when that happens, I was glitching, it happens every day, the worst is that makes noise and provides a weak source of light.

The girl approached the tunnel entrance, had my size, her hair in a ponytail, had some candy stuck between the wires and she had a very curious air.

- There's someone here - she spoke.

What else could I do if not go running as fast as possible to the lake of bubbling chocolate?

And of course they came after me.

I could hear them, their footsteps echoing through the tunnel while running, the more desesperate I was, more I glitched, and it was easier for them to see me. I entered the cave and walked around the lake, going to the back and hiding behind a huge stone chocolate.

They entered the cave and stopped, confused, the guy was holding one of my lamps to illuminate the place.

- I swear I saw someone running here - the girl said.

- Whatever it was, do not want to be found - the guy replied.

They stood in silence, I looked out the side of the stone chocolate, they were walking through the cave, the girl approached the lake and watched intensely.

- What is it? - The guy asked.

- It's chocolate, bubbly chocolate! And look! The ceiling is lined with marshmallows! - The girl said pointing up.

Literally hundreds of marshmallows covered the roof of the cave, forming some tips down, and when one of them falls, melts at the time, but it's rare they fall since they are glued to each other.

They continued walking through the cave until I lost sight of, maybe it was a chance to escape, could run out the tunnel and even out of the mountain, it was a risky thing, but I had to try.

Before I even get up, I heard someone.

- Hi! - A squeaky voice said.

I took a big scare and glitched so hard that I ended up on the other side of the stone chocolate, yes I can "move" to other places like that. The girl was on top of the stone and looked at me surprised.

The guy came up and looked at me surprised too.

- Why were you hiding? - The girl asked.

"Why do you think someone is hiding?" thought to ask, but I thought it would be a good idea. Just stayed quiet.

- She seems a bit shy - the big hand said.

- Hey, do not need it all right? This stinkbrain will not hurt you - the girl said - this is Ralph, he's not from here, is from Fix-it Felix Junior, and I'm Vanellope, Sugar Rush's president.

I couldn't not notice her ego inflating when she said "Sugar Rush's president"

Great, the president of Sugar Rush here where I am, in front of a virus that can destroy all her game and she does not realize it yet, maybe I can pass myself off as a character without a place to live.

Just do not know how long.


End file.
